There are various types of image processing for printing images. For example, there is a technology for setting the maximum paper size available in a printer as a document forming size and reducing document data which is a print target such that a document fits into a printable area. According to this technology, even if document data which is a print target does not have the concept of a page size like HTML data, it is possible to prevent a document from spreading out from the printable area, resulting in a data loss.
However, in a case of performing a reducing process on document data, there is often the case where the load of data processing is large. For example, there is a case where a data processing time increases. Also, in a case of omitting such data processing, a part of the document may not be printed. These problems are not limited to a case of printing a document and are common to a case of printing an arbitrary image.